Operations such as contact centers may generate large databases of records containing text translated from audio data. For example, a contact center may record each call initiated or received by the contact center for later analysis. Typically, these recordings are translated from audio data to text data for storage and retrieval as records in a database.
Database queries are used to access sets of records from the database, based on one or more query terms within the database queries. Commonly, a user enters a plurality of query terms into a user interface for the database system. For complex queries containing a large number of terms this task may be complicated and difficult. Also, users unfamiliar with the contents of the database may enter a query term without realizing that the use of other related query terms may improve the quality and quantity of the set of records retrieved from the database.